In the EndWhat Really Matters?
by Miyu-kitty03
Summary: Think about a love you have. What would you do if they left? XigDem


In the End…What really matters?

XigDem

"Maybe he's better off this way." The man stared into the setting sun and sighed. He turned and began to walk back towards the town. His boots crunched slightly on the sand below.

He returned to the castle and went straight to his room. He shut his door and stared at himself in the mirror. "This could be the end of me. It's better if I don't say good-bye."

He walked slowly out of the castle and went down the dark alley.

Suddenly, someone called his name. He stopped and turned around. There he was; the boy he was trying so hard to forget. The boy rushed at him and threw his arms around the man.

"I don't want you to go!"

"Demyx…" Xigbar smiled and held the boy close.

"You can't go Xiggy! 'Specially not without saying good-bye first." Demyx looked up at Xigbar with big eyes.

"No way man, good-bye is forever. I'll be back. Don't you worry." Xigbar smiled.

"Promise?"

He looked away. "I can't promise…"

Demyx pouted. "You have to. You can't leave me!"

"I'll be back." Xigbar repeated. He kissed Demyx on the forehead.

"Promise me!" Demyx insisted with tears swelling in his eyes.

"I promise." Xigbar said without confidence.

"Xiggy…You gotta come back. For me." Demyx said.

Xigbar smiled. "I will. But in order for me to come back, I need to leave first."

"I know." Demyx kissed Xigbar. "Be careful."

"I will." Xigbar disappeared.

He arrived in the Land of the Dragons. He looked around and saw the Emperor's palace. Smiling, he went to it. He had a mission to find strong hearts. So who stronger that the Emperor himself?

Xigbar went in the front doors and walked down the short hall. He stopped in front of another pair of doors and tried them. They were locked.

"Damn. So do I burst in?" He stood there in contemplation. He was unaware of the people approaching him. In his head, he went over the plan he had devised, but…

"Riku?"

He turned and cast his hood back. "Nope, never heard of him." He smirked.

"It's the Organization!" Donald yelled.

Sora gasped and drew his keyblade.

Xigbar summoned Snipers and while the 'intruders' were busy, he sneaked out. Outside, he sighed. With his mission failed, however, he returned to the castle.

He stealthily exited the lounge where he had arrived. He tiptoed in a crouch along the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Ahh!" Xigbar screamed and fell off the ceiling. He looked up from his position on the floor. "Xaldin! Don't do that!"

Xaldin smirked. "What are you doing?"

"Avoiding-"

"Xigbar!"

Xigbar cringed. "That."

Xaldin walked off laughing.

"Xigbar! What are you doing back!?" Xemnas approached Xigbar.

"Uh…I kinda…didn't get a heart." Xigbar said coyly.

"Xigbar! That's what you were sent there to get!" Xemnas scolded. "Why can't you listen!?" He raised a hand.

Xigbar flinched and held his hands up defensively. "I'm sorry! I was distracted!"

Xemnas extended his hand down to Xigbar. "C'mon. Get up."

Xigbar took Xemnas' hand and Xemnas helped his up. "So? I'm not in trouble?"

"No. Demyx is worried about you, though." Xemnas smiled.

Xigbar hugged Xemnas. "Thank you!"

"Yes…of course…" Xemnas frowned.

Xigbar smiled at Xemnas and ran off. He went to Demyx's room and burst inside.

Demyx looked up from his sitar. He cast it aside and jumped up and hugged Xigbar tightly. "You came back!"

"Course I did. I made you a promise." Xigbar kissed Demyx.

"Oh Xiggy." Demyx snuggled close to Xigbar.

The next morning, Xigbar awoke with a jolt and a bad feeling. He looked next to him and saw that Demyx was gone. He jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on his clothes. He raced out of his room and to Xemnas.

"Xigbar!? What's wrong!?" Xemnas asked.

"Demyx! Where did he go!?" Xigbar shook Xemnas.

"I sent him on a mission." Xemnas replied.

"Where!?" Xigbar all but screamed.

"The Hollow Bastion. Is something wrong?" Xemnas cocked his head.

"Dammit." Xigbar muttered. He disappeared.

Xigbar arrived at the Hollow Bastion. He looked over the edge of the cliff he stood on. His mouth dropped open and tears stood in his eyes. He uttered a single word. "Demyx…"

Down below, Demyx's sitar disappeared and he screamed as he vanished with it.

Xigbar dropped to his knees, unable to move. Tears flowed freely down his face. His hands went to his head and he tried to scream, but he had no voice.

Sora yelled something, taunting the Nobodies. Xigbar got up and looked around. He saw a rock and pushed it off the cliff. It went falling down on them. Too hurt to care, Xigbar left before he saw the result.

He returned to the castle and collapsed against a wall. He pulled his feet to his chest and buried his face. "It's all over…All over…No more Demy…"

"Xigbar…" Xaldin came up. "Are you okay?"

"No…He's gone…" Xigbar whimpered.

"Who's gone?" He asked.

"Demyx…"

"So avenge him. Fight Sora."

"Yeah…Yeah. I will!" Xigbar stood up.

"That's more like it." Xaldin slapped Xigbar on the back.

"I'll avenge Demyx! Sora will pay!" Xigbar smirked.

Even though Xigbar wasn't confident, he knew he had to fight Sora. He went into Demyx's room and looked around. Then, he noticed a piece of paper on Demyx's dresser that he had neglected to see in the morning. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Xiggy, This is the last time I'll be able to talk to you. I know it. I was sent on a mission to stop Sora. I know it's suicide. I only wish that I could have said 'I love you' one last time. I wanted to hear you say that it would be alright. I wanted for you to say that you loved me. I wanted…to say good-bye. So I'll say it now. Good-bye Xigbar. I'll love you forever. Unfortunately, forever ended too soon._

Xigbar looked down at the now tear-stained paper and sighed. This was the last thing from Demyx he had. And he would cherish it…Until the day he died…

The End.


End file.
